Sparking Warmth
by Felicity Danvers
Summary: AU One-Shot Aftermath of Doomsday. Warning: Angst, but has a happy ending.


The connection cut out. I was left standing in the TARDIS, a tear rolling down each cheek, mouth open about to form words I would never have the chance to say to her ever again. She was lost to another world, there was no hope that I would ever see Rose Tyler again. I could feel my mind reeling, trying to find a way to get to her, but I shut it down, knowing that there was no way to get from this universe to that one.

I shut all emotion out, I couldn't afford to fall apart now, I had to make sure that the universe was safe. There was nothing I could do for her, but everything to do for everyone else in this universe, so that's what I did. I set to work, not pausing, not stopping, because I knew that if I didn't my mind would go back to her, Rose, and I wouldn't be able to bear it. I didn't and couldn't let myself feel anything.

I met Donna Noble, we had an adventure, I told her she could come along, she declined wanting to reclaim some normality in her life. I was becoming more lonely with each passing hour with no one to talk to and help pass the time. I found myself dwelling on the time that Rose and others like Jack had spent on the TARDIS with me, reminding me of everything I had lost. The pain continued to intensify. Until one day I heard something that would change things forever.

"My Doctor," the words reached my ears, piercing the cold silence that had descended over the TARDIS since I had lost Rose.

"Doctor," The voice called from every single particle of air in one area of the council room.

"Who's there?" I asked, worried that something was messing with my mind, trying to throw me for a loop in order to bring about my destruction.

"Do you not recognise my voice? It's only been a week since we said goodbye on that dreadful beach. Have you already forgotten me?" the voice spoke, sadness ringing in every syllable. I drew a shaky breath, unsure as to how this was happening and I really hate not knowing things, it makes me uncomfortable.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me," her voice said softly. I could practically feel her presence standing beside me.

"I didn't forget you I promise. How are you doing this?" I asked reaching out, letting myself hope that she was materialize right in front of me. Nothing happened.

"Pete found a way we could communicate, you won't be able to see me, and I can't see you, but at least we can still talk," she answered.

"Okay," I said, shock overtaking me, causing me to be at a loss for words.

"What were you going to tell me back on that beach?" Rose asked softly. I opened my mouth to speak, summoning the courage from deep inside myself.

"I…" my mouth went dry, the words just wouldn't come out.

"I miss you," I tried and Rose laughed sadly.

"Have you found someone new to travel with you? You don't do well on your own," she said, voice heavy with sadness and worry.

"No, granted I haven't really been looking. I only travel with the best and they always seem to appear out of nowhere," I answered. My heart twisted in my chest remembering the last time I had said something similar all those months ago, standing in Adam's living room. 'I only travel with the best. I have Rose.' My own words echoed through my head. I moved to the console and started flipping switches. I turned to look at where the voice was coming from to see Rose standing there.

"Doctor? What happened? Why can I see you? That's not supposed to happen," she said, teeth tugging at her bottom lip worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, the TARDIS helped me to stabilize the matrix so we could see each other," I explained moving to stand in front of her image. She smiled weakly, tears glistening in her eyes.

"This makes it much harder, does it not?" she asked sadly, gesturing between the two of us. I just nodded, not expecting the emotions that overtook me. I'm a nine hundred year old Time Lord, I shouldn't be this emotional, yet when it comes to Rose, everything about what I should and shouldn't feel seems to slip out the window into the ever expanding universe. Granted I have been holding past all these emotions for the past week due to having shut it down completely

"I miss you traveling in the TARDIS with me," I told her.

"It's much too quiet when I'm on my own."

"I miss it more than anything," Rose agreed.

"Well, almost anything," she continued with a small smile. My hearts skipped a beat. She didn't mean me, did she?

"Why do you look so confused? I miss you silly, more than anything in that universe," Rose confirmed.

"I have a friend, back on Earth, Amelia Pond, I don't know if you've met her yet, but after you started helping me with homework when I was younger I was sent to therapy, people thought you weren't real. That's where I met Amelia, she claimed that you showed up in her backyard claiming to be a time traveler and said something about what I now know is regeneration, just remember her name the next time you change," Rose said and I nodded.

"Don't forget me either alright," she continued.

"Never," I told her, knowing that might be untrue, but not if I had anything to say about it.

"Pete thinks he has a way that we might be able to get back to that universe, Mum doesn't want me to, but she knows that I won't really be happy until I'm back in that box with you," Rose kept talking. I stared at her.

"Really?" I asked hopefully. She nodded eagerly, her face lighting up with a smile.

"You're not going to say it's too dangerous or make up some silly excuse as to why I shouldn't try to come back," she asked cautiously.

"No, but if there is less than a seventy percent chance that you'll get here, don't do it, I don't want you getting hurt or stuck in yet another universe, where I won't even be able to talk to you," I said sternly.

"Don't worry, I'll come back in one piece," she smiled.

"I have to go, but I'll try to contact you soon," she said, smile falling from her face, replaced by a look of deep sorrow. I reached out a hand, part of me knowing that I wouldn't be able to touch her, but the other part of me hoping that I could at least offer some comfort. She reached out and placed her hand in mine, it wasn't contact, but it was definitely symbolic.

"I love you," she said.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know," Rose continued smile reappearing though it was a sad one.

"Rose Tyler," I said, then paused.

"I love you," I said, savoring how the words felt, finally spilling from my lips after all this time. Her face split into a grin, larger than any I had ever seen on her face.

"I'll contact you as soon as I can. Goodbye Doctor," she whispered lifting a hand a putting it by my face.

"Goodbye Rose," I replied and her image faded into nothingness.

I turned and checked the time. It was later than I expected. Being a Time Lord I don't actually need sleep, but I function better when I do. I headed to bed, smile still plastered on my face.

When I woke it took me a second to remember the night before. A grin overtook my face as I leapt out of bed and sprinted into the counsel room.

"Brand new day," I muttered to myself.

"That it is," came Rose's voice from the corner. I spun to face her. Her hand was over her eyes as if to shield them from something.

"Why are you covering your eyes?" I asked her.

"Well, let's just say that the program sets it so that when I call my image appears wherever you are on the TARDIS, so I was just playing it safe," she explained lowering her hand. I laughed, immediately understanding what she was implying. She just grinned at me.

"Can you see my surroundings?" she asked.

"No, can you see mine?" I replied, asking my own question in return. She nodded happily.

"It's almost like I'm back in the TARDIS. Don't worry you aren't missing much on my end, I'm in my room," she said.

"What's it like?" I asked.

"I had it painted TARDIS blue, but other than that it's just a bed, dresser, nightstand, bookshelf, and closet," she said.

"How long has it been since the last time we talked for you?" she asked.

"We just talked last night. How long has it been for you?" I asked.

"I called last night, I was just making sure times weren't different," she answered.

"How are you and Jackie?" I asked, despite my best efforts I couldn't seem to keep myself from worrying.

"I'm good for the most part, but Mum hasn't been this happy for as long as I can remember, the two of us were so poor for so long that it's nice to see her in a big house with everything she can imagine at her fingertips, she's still tight about money though," Rose answered smiling fondly at the thought.

"And how's the baby?" I asked.

"Good, the doctor said he or she is healthy. Mum's decided on the name Tony if it's a boy and she's still looking for a name if it's a girl. And how are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I'm okay, good when you're here talking to me, pretty lonely when you aren't," I answered softly, sitting down on the cool ground. Rose sat as well, reaching out to her left. She picked up a book.

"So, this finally came out in this universe? You told me you cried, would you mind telling me why?" Rose asked, clutching a copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in her hands.

"The Battle at Hogwarts reminds me of the early days of The Time War," I explained.

"You know, I met JK Rowling once," I said, thoughtfully.

"Really?"

"Yep, great person, I think you and her would get along. I asked her if she'd name a character Rose in honor of a friend of mine, she did in the end," I reminisced. Rose's eyes widened.

"You're kidding," she gasped disbelievingly.

"You mean," she sputtered and I nodded in confirmation. Rose grinned and then her face fell.

"I wish I could hug you right now," she commented staring at the floor in front of her now. I smiled sadly, missing her actually being with me even more with every word she spoke.

"I know, me too," I told her.

"Pete said that it'll be about another week before the machine is ready for testing, once it passes all the tests it's my turn to use it," Rose told me.

"But, if you come back here, you'll never be able to see your mother again, there'll be no way back to that world," I reminded her.

"I made my decision a long time ago. I told you I'll be travelling with you forever," she reminded me in return.

"I haven't touched your room since you left, it's exactly how you left it," I told her. Rose smiled then looked at me suspiciously

"Have you been eating enough? You seem skinnier than before," she commented. I looked at the ground and shook my head.

"Haven't really been hungry, then when I have been I'll go to eat, and be reminded of one of the things we did together, I just can't seem to get you out of my head," I confessed and Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Not that I'm complaining," I said quickly, realizing that I had left that part out.

"Okay, you need to get something to eat now, my image will follow you. Here I'll even get breakfast," she said getting up off the floor.

"You know Time Lords don't actually need to eat as often as humans," I informed her, she just shook her head.

"You know that you are always happier when you've eaten something," she countered. I stood and moved into the kitchen sort of area. I quickly made tea and toast not sure what else to make. Rose was standing next to me, grinning happily as she made the same things, twirling around as she did so just for the fun of it.

"So if someone were to walk into your kitchen right now would they be able to see me and my surroundings?" I asked spreading butter on my toast.

"They'd be able to see you, but not your surroundings," Rose answered, stirring honey into her tea, she took a small sip, and hummed contently.

"Okay."

"Don't worry it doesn't look like I'm talking to air," she said laughing.

We ate breakfast in silence, neither of us really knew what to say, so we just sat enjoying each other's company.

"You need to get back to Earth soon and find yourself a friend to keep you company," Rose spoke after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"But what if I don't want to?" I asked, telling the truth. I didn't want to feel like I was replacing Rose, or make the new person feel like they were a replacement.

"Doctor, My Doctor," she said sadly.

"You don't get it do you? I saw you before you had me, you were alone, and it certainly affected everything about you," Rose informed me.

"It was obvious you were lonely, you didn't speak much and when you did it was snarky, you closed yourself off to the world, and your body posture was stiffer than I've ever seen anyone before. But the thing that has really changed is your eyes. Before they held only a deep sadness of your past, now they still hold that sadness, but they're also filled with joy in the simplest things," Rose continued.

"I don't want you going back to that dark place ever again." I just looked at her, trying to figure out what to say.

"I don't want to even partially feel like I'm replacing you and I don't want the new person to feel like they are a rebound of some sort," I explained and Rose nodded.

"That makes sense, but it doesn't erase your need for someone to talk to," she argued.

"I have you," I told her.

"And the TARDIS," I added as an afterthought. Rose laughed at this.

"There is no changing your mind is there?" she asked still giggling slightly and I shook my head.

"Well, at least get out and do something," she tried.

"Nah," I responded, finishing off my toast, and moving to wash my plate. Rose appeared next to me, shaking her head.

"There is really no changing you mind is there?" she asked for the second time.

"Nope," I answered, sitting back down at the table to drink my tea. Rose moved to the doorway.

"I have to go for awhile," she said.

"I have to help with the machine that's going to get me back there," she continued. I nodded in understanding and stood placing my right by her face.

"I love you Rose," I told her and she beamed.

"I didn't want to say it before, the prospect scared me, but now," I shook my head and used my hands to mime an explosion. Rose laughed.

"All that fear is gone," I finished.

"I love you too, My Doctor," she responded. We exchanged good-byes and her image faded once again.

I landed on Earth an hour later, not sure why I was there, but I was happy to be there nonetheless.

"I should visit Jack and Sarah Jane let them know that Rose is alive, they would've seen her name on the list after Canary Wharf," I said aloud and then started. How had I not thought of that before? I took off at a run, headed for Sarah Jane's home. I remembered where it was and what it looked like, but I was worried that she might've moved.

I arrived at half past nine, slightly out of breath, and knocked on the door. It flew open to reveal the exact person I was looking for.

"Sarah Jane," I said simply.

"Doctor, what happened to Rose?" was the first thing she said.

"She's not dead, don't worry, she's in another universe, safe and sound, working on a machine to get back," I told her.

"And you didn't think to tell me this after the whole thing happened?" Sarah Jane asked sternly. I shook my head.

"I kind of fell into a bit of a bad time for a while there," I explained.

"I assume you are working on a way to bring her back, you know her home is on the TARDIS, with you," Sarah Jane guessed and then informed.

"Yes I am, but her father of that universe is working on a machine to get her back here," I said.

"What about her mother?" she asked.

"Apparently her mother isn't happy about it, but thinks the same thing as what you just said," I explained. Sarah Jane nodded.

"Have you heard from a man by the name of Jack Harkness by any chance?" I asked her.

"Yes actually, he has been contacting all of the Doctor's former companions, well the ones that are still alive," Sarah Jane said.

"Why? Is he a friend of yours?" she asked.

"Did he not mention it? I guess our last adventure was a bit of a whirlwind, that was before I regenerated into this body," I told her.

"I can probably get him on the line, maybe even get him here if that's better," she said.

"That'd be great. You don't mind?" I asked and she shook her head, then dashed out of the room, returning a few minutes later.

"He's on his way over," she informed me and I nodded. It was about half an hour before Jack arrived, Sarah Jane and I just sat and caught up. There was a knock at the door at fifteen minutes to ten. Sarah Jane got up and came back accompanied by none other that Jack Harkness.

"Doctor, Rose?" he asked immediately.

"She's fine, in another universe, safe and sound, trying to figure her way back," I answered simply.

"Yes!" Jack shouted, leapt forward, and hugged me.

It's been three months to the day since Rose and I last spoke, I haven't left the TARDIS just in case but not hearing from her was starting to worry me and I had no way of making sure she was okay. I was sitting on the floor doing repairs when her image flickered into being next to me, her face streaked with tears.

"What happened?" I asked wishing I could hug her for the millionth time since I had lost her.

"It's the machine, someone destroyed it, we have to start from scratch," she whispered. I felt my hearts break as she began to cry harder.

"All that work for nothing, I'm tired of waiting," she cried, sitting down. I didn't know what to do, there was no way for me to help her other than speaking and I had no idea what to say.

"It's going to be okay," I tried.

"How long has it been since we last spoke?" I asked her.

"Three months," she answered, tears still rolling down her face. I nodded mutely, still trying to figure out what to do to help her.

Suddenly her eyes glowed bright gold and image cut out. It had completely disappeared. "Come on," I muttered flipping a few switches. I placed my hand on the counsel.

"What's happening?" I asked and the TARDIS whirred in response. Suddenly Rose appeared once again, her image seemed more solid than before and her entire body was glowing the same bright gold that was in her eyes a minute before.

"Rose?" I asked, swinting in the bright light.

"Doctor, what's happening?" she asked, fear resonating through her words. The TARDIS whirred again and Rose's feet left the ground.

"I don't…. oh, of course!" I shouted smacking myself in the face in my excitement.

"Rose, about two years ago now, you looked into the heart of the TARDIS, it gave you a power that at the time would have killed you. I thought that I had managed to remove it, but apparently the TARDIS used the small bit of it that was left to lock onto your location and is trying to pull you here," I shouted as her image flickered.

"I can't just disappear from this world," she said as she struggled against the TARDIS's hold on her.

"TARDIS, old girl, let her go for a bit, she has to say goodbye," I whispered, excitement still coursing through me. Rose vanished and I sat on the floor to wait.

It's been about half an hour now. The TARDIS whirred yet again and Rose's image appeared, glowing gold once more. The TARDIS continued to whir and Rose's form became more and more solid with each passing moment.

"What exactly is it doing?" she asked.

"The TARDIS is using its bond with you to pull you across the dimensional barrier," I explained, standing in front of her.

"I can see you more clearly now," she said.

"Oh, it's definitely working then," I said. Her form blurred and then solidified completely, she dropped to the ground, landing on her feet.

"Doctor, is this a dream?" Rose asked softly.

"I sure hope not," I answered hugging her for the first time in months. And that's when I woke up, lying on the cold hard floor of the counsel room. I groaned and banged my head on the floor in frustration, tears forming in my eyes as I woke fully. I just laid there misery taking over every part of me and that's when it happened. There was a golden glow in the center of the room. I stood to inspect it as right as I neared it I woke up for the second time.

I was still laying on the floor in the counsel room but this time it was warm and I now remember falling over and hitting my head on the floor. Rose was bent over me, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip, which is what she does when she's nervous or worried.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Rose asked.

"I think so," I answered sitting up. I grinned at her, all the worry and sadness of the past few months slipping away as she grinned back. I clung to her, not wanting to do anything else but just hug her for the rest of time and never ever let her out of my sight again.

"I missed you," I murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her blonde head.

"I missed you too," she answered softly, holding on tighter now.

"I'm not going to be letting go any time soon," she said.

"I wasn't planning to either, so that's fine by me," I answered. She turned her face upward to look at me. I looked down at her, meeting her sparkling hazel eyes.

"I love you," she said and I smiled, still not used to the butterflies that appeared in my stomach everytime she said those three little words.

"And I love you," I answered.

A few weeks later something impossible came into being. The TARDIS hadn't been completely honest when she pulled Rose from that alternate dimension. It wouldn't have been possible if Rose was human, so the TARDIS, in a way bonded Rose and I's souls together to form a sort of achor. The only actual side effect to doing this is as long as I live Rose does too. Which isn't really a downside if you ask me.

And that was that. From then on it was The Doctor and Rose Tyler travelling the universe in the TARDIS exactly as it was meant to be. I did eventually regenerate and met Amelia Pond, who, along with her boyfriend, travelled with us for quite some time, but eventually they decided to live a normal life and had a daughter, Melody.

AN: Sorry if the ending seems rushed, but I was doing my best to finish it off, because it's meant to be a one-shot.


End file.
